SDCCI-Puppen
thumb|Logo der SDCCI Hier findetst du eine Übersicht der bisher exklusiv für die San Diego Comic Con International Projekte rund um die Welt der Monter High: 2010 Während der SDCCI 2010, Mattel made a fairly daring move by putting up a stand for their brand new Monster High Franchise, since SDCCI is a male-dominated event that does not regularly accommodate stands for franchises aimed mainly at girls. More so, this was the first year in Mattel's history at SDCCI that it created toys based on its girls brands for sale at the event. Attendees of the Monster High stand were able to buy one of the 5000 greyscale editions of 'Basic' Frankie Stein and Watzit, which homaged the black-and-white horror movies from the 1920s-1950s. The doll's look was featured in the webisode "Totally Busted", which aired a week after SDCCI and was the last webisode for three months. The doll comes in special packaging that opens up like a Trapper Keeper, and credits Garrett Sander as the creator of the brand. Further included are a unique profile for Frankie and a diary detailing Frankie's first day of existence. 2011 Während der SDCCI 2011, Mattel kicked uped the desirability of their exclusive up a notch. The first photos of the exclusive, a NekroCon-attending Ghoulia Yelps, were released on April 29, 2011 on Facebook. On May 13, 2011, the missing Chapter 13: Slow and Tell from the [[Monster High (book)|first Monster High book]] was released on Facebook. And finally, the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" was released on July 14, 2011. And when SDCCI finally started on July 21, Mattel teamed up with Just Jared Jr. to create a contest with which fans could win one of five exclsuive Ghoulia Yelps dolls. Otherwise, attendees could buy up to six Ghoulia dolls per attendee from July 21 to July 24 at the convention for 20 dollars. It is not known how many 2011 exclusives were produced, but on August 1, 2011, Mattel surprised its fans by putting a total of 1,000 exclusives up at MattyCollector.com. The Ghoulia doll comes dressed in an outfit emulating the one worn by her big comic book hero and fangirl crush, Dead Fast. She has both a set of glasses and a Dead Fast mask to accommodate attendee and cosplay look. Other accessories included are a Dead Fast bag, a Dead Fast comic and a Dead Fast figurine. The doll further comes with a life-sized ''Dead Fast'' fancomic written and drawn by Ghoulia, which is one of the few pieces of fiction featuring Dead Fast. Another is Dead Fast's profile, written on the back of the box alongside Ghoulia's diary detailing her enthusiasm about going to NekroCon. 2012 Während der SDCCI 2012, Scarah Screams and Hoodude Voodoo will comprise a 2-pack exclusive. In Scarah's case, this follows on her victory at SDCCI 2011 over Tochter von Arachne und Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood during a fan vote hosted at SDCCI, Facebook, and the ''Monster High'' Webseite.Comic-Con news Galerie Reverenzen Kategorie:SDCCI